Tarde universitaria
by KISHandICHIGO
Summary: Armin es la pareja de Sucrette, sin que su hermano celoso este ¿que puede pasar cuando esten solos? Alerta, Lemon /


**Ho...¡Hola!**

**Bueno antes que nada, amo el juego de CDM y a los gemelos xD. En el foro una chica a dejado relatos de Armin y Alexy, mi querida Manager xD por ende tengo muchos relatos que tratan de ellos**

**Este es mi primer Lemon de Armin asi que... me estoy muriendo de la pena xD**

**Pero espero que les guste ^^**

**El relato se lo dedico a mi manager.**

Alexy Pov.

¡Demonios! ¡lego tarde a clases!- me gritaba en mi subconsciente saltando de un lado a otro, esquivando los muebles y la cabeza de Armin, que jugaba tranquilamente en la consola…suertudo por tener clases solo a la mañana.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?- le decía a mi hermano mientras me abrigaba un poco.

- no es responsabilidad mía, no hubieras salido anoche, y no te despertabas a las 6 DE LA TARDE- me contesto recalcando esa última palabra.

- ya cállate- dije sacando una barra de cereal de la cocina y correr a la puerta- ya me voy, vuelvo a las 10 PM, recuerda que traigo a nuestros amigos hoy ¿si?-

- si, si- estoy seguro que no escucho una palabra, qué más da.

Armin Pov.

Me quede solo en el departamento, algo bueno hay de tener clases a la mañana, ahora estaré solo jugando a la consola, que hermoso día.

DING DONG.

¿Quién será? Voy a la puerta y hablo tranquilamente y siento como alguien se abalanza y me deposita un beso en mis labios…conozco ese sabor de labial dulce fresa.

-hola Sucre- dije tomándola del mentón y alargando esa muestra de cariño.

- me iba a mi departamento y pase por aquí ¿Qué hacías?- me pregunto ella sonriente.

-Iba a jugar un rato ¿quieres jugar?- e pregunte ofreciendo un asiento en el sillón.

- solo mirare- me dijo sentándose a mi lado.

- está bien- comencé a jugar tranquilamente, hasta que sentí como mi chica se apoyaba en mi. Mire disimuladamente, portaba una sonrisa realmente hermosa, una sonrisa muy atrapante.

-Armin…-

Esos ojos hipnotizantes, tan bellos.

-Armin…-

Ese cuello tan largo y envidiable, que amo besar y saborear cuando estamos solos.

-¿Armin?-

Y su silueta… tan…

¡Armin!- volví en si con el grito de ella.

-¿si?-

-te has muerto- dijo señalando la pantalla ¿en que momento paso eso?

- ¿Por qué no lo intentas tu?- le dije, mientras me iba al fondo del sillón y ponía mis piernas a los costados lo mas que podía, para que Sucre se siente sobre mi.

- está bien, pero solo un ratito- se posó sobre mi y tomo el mando, jugaba bastante bien.

-Armin no puedo pasar esto- tome delicadamente sus manos, las pose sobre el mando y luego pose las mías, acariciaba lentamente sus dedos y les indicaba que hacer.

Estuvimos así mucho rato, hasta que Sucre volteo a verme bastante sonrojada, supongo que le daba mucha pena la posición en la que estábamos, pero a mi singularmente me encanta.

Iba a besarla otra vez, tomando su mentón, casi sentía su olor a fresas.

-Armin espera…- el sonido de un teléfono interrumpió nuestro encuentro- déjame atender- se fue a paso rápido a la cocina.

Es muy vergonzosa, eso es una de las cosas que amo de ella. Miro a la cocina disimuladamente, la veo hablando apoyada en la mesada, una idea traviesa pasa por mi mente.

Voy a un pequeño cajón escondido y al abrirlo veo chocolates, muchos chocolates, son de Alexy…problema suyo si se acaban esto es para una buena causa. Tomo una gran barra de chocolate, al mismo tiempo en que Sucrette se sienta nuevamente en el sillón.

-Mira Sucre ¿quieres chocolate?- le pregunte poniendo el chocolate delante de ella, por supuesto que diría que si.

- ¡claro!- casi lo arrebata de mis manos, yo sonrió alegremente y me siento a su lado, solo observándola.

-¿quieres?- se llevó un bocado del dulce lentamente…claro que quiero.

-Ahora en este momento are una escena subida de tono, estáis avisados… omg creo que me sonroje de la pena xD-

Abrase lentamente su cintura, bajo la impresionada mirada de la chica, encadene mis brazos allí, de ninguna forma se escaparía otra vez,

-Armin ¿qué haces?- me pregunto algo nerviosa.

-Solo quiero chocolate- lentamente me acerque a su boca y jugué con la misma, lentamente abrí sus labios, y me aventure en ella logrando lentamente robarle ese bocadito de chocolate.

-Armin…- parecía muy apenada, me parecía extremadamente tierno… y adictivo.

Tome otro bocadito del chocolate y lo comí, luego repetí el proceso con Sucre, estaba vez ella robo mi dulce.

No creo poder seguir con esto mucho tiempo.

Jugamos un rato más, pero lentamente la acosté en el sillón, marcando toda su figura con mis manos para no olvidar nada de ella.

Cuelo mis manos en la sedosa piel, y comienzo a masajear en círculos su espalda, su abdomen, mis yemas acariciaban con simpleza y mis labios besaban su cuello, su clavícula y sus mejillas, mientras escuchaba unos simples quejidos de ella.

Pronto la historia cambio un rumbo más que definido.

La lleve estilo nupcial a la habitación que compartía con Alexy y la recosté delicadamente en mi cama, bese sus labios, daba besos y lametones a su cuello saboreando todo su ser, ella acariciaba mi pecho y mi abdomen, dejando que se me escaparan suspiros.

La tome fuertemente de la cintura como si se tratara de una delicada pluma y pose firmemente sus ojos en los suyos, mientras casi sin darme cuenta levantaba la camisa de ella, dejando ver su piel aterciopelada.

-Armin...-dijo ella.

-Shhh no tengas miedo, no pasara nada- dije mientras unía mis labios apasionadamente a los de ella mientras acariciaba esa piel que me volvía loco.

Bese su cuello y pronto fui bajando hacia su pecho, cada vez más abajo hasta llegar a su abdomen, Sucrette acariciaba mi cabello mientras daba pequeños quejidos que me quitaban puntos de vida.

De la nada, y sin darme cuenta Sucrette me había quitado mi pañuelo y mi camisa. Ella sonreía con superioridad.

Reí ante esa acción y tire mi cuerpo sobre ella abrazando todo su ser, sentir sus manos en la espalda se sentía tan bien-

Ella comenzó a besar mis labios y mi cuello y luego mi pecho, se sentía muy bien.

Pronto ambos estábamos como Dios no trajo al mundo.

Me pose sobre ella besando sus labios mientras ella acariciaba mi espalda para luego preguntar-¿estas lista?-

-S..Si-Delicadamente entre en ella, con todo el amor que le tengo a mi princesa, mientras besaba su pecho, y esos relieves que caracterizan a Sucrette.

Alexy Pov.

-¡ARMINN YA LLEGUE!- grite dejando las llaves en la mesa detrás de mi estaban casi toda la banda. Violeta, Iris, Rosalya, Peggy, Kim y Melody y los chicos, Castiel, Lysandro, Nathaniel, Dajan y Jade.

Todos los viernes invito a los chicos a casa, a ver una película.

-oye Alexy, parece que alguien comió chocolate- me comento Nathaniel tomando la envoltura ¡mis preciosos dulces! ¡Armin me las pagara!

Lo busco por todos lados mas no lo encuentro… quizá se fue a dormir una siesta.

OH MI DIOS, Armin es una persona demasiado hormonada, al entrar a la habitación quede de piedra. Ropa tirada por todos lados y en la cama, dos bultos demasiado, DEMASIADO juntos para mi gusto.

-¡ARMIN! ¡SUCRE! ¡CUANTES VECES TENGO QUE DECIRLES QUE SI QUIEREN HACER COCHINADAS SE VAYAN A OTRO LUGAR! ¡EN MI DEPARTAMENTO NO!- escuche gritar a mi hermano, mientras una escoba se impactaba en nosotros dos despertándonos no de la mejor manera.

-¡que te ocurre!- le grite, poniéndome ropa interior.

-¡como que me ocurre! ¡¿Al menos usaron protección?! ¡Ya dije que no quiero sobrinos ahora!

- ya déjame en paz- dije saliendo de la habitación… mala idea.

-¡ESPERA ARMIN!- mi hermano grito, pero ya era tarde, todos conocieron mis calzoncillos de Luigi

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- salió Sucre con mi camiseta y yo la abrase rápidamente, no vaya a ser manga de pervertidos vean algo.

-¿Qué no escuchen mis advertencias? ¡Hay gente!- la voz de Alexy se hacía lejana, este es el peor bochorno de la vida.

- parece que la pasaste bien hoy ¿he Armin?- comenzó a reír Castiel mientras las chicas tapaban sus caras a dos manos, Lys miraba hacia otro lado junto a Nathaniel, y Dajan y Jade contenían una risa morbosa.

Ambos corrimos adentro de la habitación y cerramos la puerta, desde afuera seguro se podían escuchar los gritos que allí destacaban

-¡por que no dijiste que había gente Alexy!-

-¡trate hermano salido! ¡Ustedes son los locos!-

-¡deja mi sabanas idiota!

-¡DEJAME ARMIN, DEBO LLEVAR ESTAS SABANAS A LA LAVANDERIA! ¡ESTAN LLENAS DE PORQUERIAS!

-¡van a romper la sabana chicos!-

-¡ustedes dos parecéis conejos!

**Espero les haya gustado ^^, un rewiew no le hace mal a nadie ¿he? xD**

**¡Un beso a todas las CDMadiccts!**


End file.
